


Combat Training

by Magiccazza



Series: Andromeda 6 [3]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Sparring, flirting while sparring, post chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccazza/pseuds/Magiccazza
Summary: Ryvera is starting to get a hand of their combat abilities again with the help of Damon. Something they thought they ought to do to be able to protect themselves in the future. But the experience takes them back to when they and Vexx were so close in the palace and he would teach them how to fight.
Relationships: Damon Reznor & Traveler, Vexx Serif/Traveler
Series: Andromeda 6 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822147
Kudos: 7





	Combat Training

**Author's Note:**

> Some Chapter 4 spoilers. I just wanted to write this so I could flesh out more of Ryvera's past with Vexx before the fall of Goldis.
> 
> Comments and Kudo's much appreciated!

_Left, right, left, pivot, thrust._  
  


“Your form is getting better. You’d probably survive in a fight against a paper bag.” Ryvera heard the snarky tone of the crew’s assassin behind them. Spinning around, the blade that Damon had given them back in Nos Vega in their hand, a loud metallic clang filled the air as the bladed clashed with one of Damon’s. “Your footing could use some work.” He chuckled before hooking his foot around their ankle causing them to fall forwards into Damon’s chest. An arm wrapped itself around Ryvera’s waist as the blades were pushed aside. Finding their footing again, Ryvera pushed themselves upright with a smirk. “Got you, Highness. If it wasn’t me, you’d probably be dead right now.” Ryvera swallowed thickly being essentially pressed to Damon’s chest. Taking a few breaths to regain their composure they sighed.

“Yeah well, losing my memory isn’t exactly a good thing to remember my training.” They chuckled as they stood up straight, putting the blade away. “And anyway, I was more used to rapiers and the such.”  
“Such high-class weapons.” Damon chuckled. Smirking as he put his own blade away under his coat. “Don’t think you’ll get those type of weapons with us, Your Highness.”  
“Oh don’t worry. I have some skills in other weapons too.” Ryvera smirked as they went to retrieve their towel, bottle and jacket. “Took some rifling lesson, short sword, knife throwing for fun…”  
“Serif teach you those?” Damon asked almost too casually. Ryvera froze in the middle of taking a drink. The playful smirk on their face disappeared before they looked away, sadness glistening in their eyes.  
“Yeah.” The reply was curt, almost as if they didn’t want to talk about it. Their heart was still conflicted with whether they should still feel for anything for the red head anymore. “With how much I get into trouble outside the palace walls, he thought that it’d be best if I were to learn how to defend myself.”  
“You still like him?” Ryvera was suddenly taken off guard by this question. Sure, they had said to the whole crew that they and Vexx were more than friends back when he was their lieutenant, but the question still weighed heavily on their chest.  
“I… don’t know…” They noticed Damon’s brow rise at the answer. “It’s complicated, especially after seeing him in pain from whatever Zovack put him through. It makes me think that it’s not his fault. And anyway, I really do believe that what we had wasn’t a lie, even if he said it was….”  
“That’s naïve, Ryvera.” Damon’s smirk is gone. “You know that, right? He was working under Zovack even while I was there.” Ryvera sighed at the response.  
“I know,” Their hand subconsciously rose to play with the pendant on their neck; a small blue glass pendant with intricate grooves of a star chart that seems to be glowing slightly. “but it’s what I think.”

\---

The clacking sound of training swords filled the air as Ryvera took precise movements to block each and every swing that Vexx threw at them. The wooden swords they used were slightly lighter than real ones but they were far from light. They sided stepped and ducked under attacks. Vexx smirked as he swung his wooden sword upwards. Ryvera’s eyes widened as their nose were but a hair’s breadth away from the top of the wooden sword. Bending their body over, they cartwheeled away from Vexx. The lieutenant smiled at Ryvera, his sword still up  
“Good. Using your flexibility to your advantage.” He chuckled. “You’re getting better, Ryv.”

Panting, Ryvera grinned.  
“Oh, don’t flatter me, you’re just trying distract me.” They rose their own sword again. They both ran at each other at the same time, the wood clacking again as both of their swings collided. Using their flexible body, Ryvera dodged most of Vexx but was being pushed back. Suddenly, they felt their back hit the wall. Glancing back in a slight panic, they rose their sword just in time to block Vexx’s. The two of them struggled to outdo each other in means of strength, something that Ryvera’s knew wasn’t in their advantage. Vexx just stared them down as he pressed forwards.  
“You’re good, Your Highness.” Vexx purred. “But not good enough.” A shudder made its way down Ryvera’s back. _The cheeky bastard._ Ryvera gritted their teeth before ducking, letting Vexx’s sword collide with the wall and squeeze out the side. They jumped onto a small target practice dummy of several in a row, balancing perfectly on it.

“You’ll have to be faster if you want to catch me.” A smirk made its way onto their face as they looked down at Vexx; a rare occurrence since they were usually a whole foot shorter than their lieutenant. Vexx just let out a short breathy laugh before running to swipe at their feet. Jumping hopping from one dummy to the next, Ryvera nimbly dodged each of Vexx’s swipes. On the last one, they leaned forwards to taunt Vexx. “I might give you something special favour. But if I disarm you, you owe me a favour.” Vexx just smiled with a hint of disbelief at Ryvera’s boldness. The smile grew in size, turning mischievous.

“Special favour, huh?” He raised his sword again. “I might take you up on that.” He thrust towards Ryvera who in turn backflipped off of the training dummy. Turning to face Vexx again, Ryvera’s green and purple eyes were laser-focused on dodging Vexx’s swings, taking steps back in time with his steps forwards. Occasionally, there would be a point where they would have to block and divert the sword’s path. But the focus was in fact their downfall, they had backed themselves into the wall. Without glancing behind them, they still blocked Vexx’s sword.

One of his thrusts threads itself between Ryvera’s hand and the sword hilt. ‘ _Shit!’_ The training sword flew out of Ryvera’s hand landing several feet behind Vexx. He stepped forwards with the sword tip pointed at Ryvera’s chin. A sly smile spread on his face.  
“Caught ya~” He chuckled lowly. Ryvera swallowed as they realised their position, disarmed and at the end of Vexx’s blade. Sure, it was a training sword but if it were real…

Vexx stepped forwards with the flat of the training blade caress Ryvera’s scarred cheek. Vexx looked at Ryvera with a smile and a darkened look in his eyes. He stalked closer until they were mere inches apart, blade still at Ryvera’s throat.  
“I do believe you owe me a favour.” He said lowly causing another shiver to run down Ryvera’s spine. They stared at each other. Ryvera’s heart felt like it was going to leap out of their chest. They could feel Vexx’s breath colliding with theirs. The tension in the air was killing them.

“Oh what is it that you want?” They finally managed to get their words out, thanking themselves for not stumbling over their words like an idiot. Vexx chuckled lowly.  
“Oh, only for you to tell me that you’re mine.” He purred, eyelids hooded over the emerald eyes that held a fire behind them. “And be mine for the night.”

A smile grew on Ryvera’s face. “Oh you can have me all you want tonight.” They purred back leaning forwards slightly, pressing their throat ever so lightly against the training sword, getting closer to Vexx’s face. “So what will it be, Lieutenant?”

Before Vexx could answer, both of them snapped their heads to look at the training room entrance and quickly separated themselves. Vexx smiled at Ryvera before picking up the sword that he had disarmed from Ryvera and placed them back on the weapon rack. Turning around Vexx took Ryvera’s hand and smirked.  
“So.”

“My chambers _and I’m all yours.”_ Ryvera leaned in on the second half of the sentence. Before they could tease him even more, he pulled them both through the secret passage they took to get into the empty training hall. As they leave, Ryvera heard one of the other guards ask his companion.  
“Did you hear something in here?”

\---

Vexx stood out of sight by the door of where Damon and Ryvera were speaking, listening. His hand reached under his jacket to pull out the necklace he wore, a matching pendant with the same stars and the same glow. A silent sigh left his nose as he looked at the pendant, a gift they got each other from their little escapades during a festival. It’s been a while since Cursa when he was brought on board. The crew had started to let him roam on his own for short amounts of time. But he often found himself thinking about them. About what he and Ryvera had together in the palace.

Sighing to himself, he stood up straight and sauntered away from where Damon and Ryvera were having their conversation. He needed time to think.


End file.
